1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device for performing key input from a keyboard, more particularly to an input device, for use in, for example, a notebook PC, having a keyboard and a touch pad provided in front of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical notebook PC has, as an input device, a keyboard having a large number of input keys and a touch pad provided in front of the keyboard for click or moving the pointer (cursor).
When key input is done from the keyboard in the notebook PC, there is generally employed a style in which both hands are placed on the home positions (blind touch method). There are more than just a few cases in which the thumb or palm is touched on the touch pad due to the layout of the keyboard and touch pad. This causes unintentional click or pointer movement during the key input, resulting in malfunction. From such a fact, there is a problem of poor operativity.
The present invention overcomes such disadvantages of the prior art, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an input device which can automatically prevent click or pointer movement during the key input operation from the keyboard.
To achieve the foregoing object, first means comprises a keyboard having a large number of input keys, a touch pad provided in front of the keyboard, key input monitoring means for monitoring the key input from the keyboard, timer means for clocking a set time, display means for displaying the input state from the keyboard and touch pad, and control means for controlling the operation of the respective parts, wherein
when the key input monitoring means detects the key input from the keyboard, the input from the touch pad is brought into an inhibit state and the timer means is driven,
when there is another key input within the set time of the timer means, the set time is updated to start clocking again while the input inhibit state from the touch pad is maintained, and
when there is no key input within the set time, the input inhibit state from the touch pad is released.
In second means according to the first means, the set time can be optionally selected by the operator within a predetermined range.
As described above, in the control of the present invention, when the key input monitoring means detects the key input from the keyboard, the input from the touch pad is brought into an inhibit state and the timer means is driven; when there is another key input within the set time of the timer means, the set time is updated to start clocking again while the input inhibit state from the touch pad is maintained; and when there is no key input within the set time, the input inhibit state from the touch pad is released, resulting in prevention of click or pointer movement in key input operation from the keyboard. Thus, malfunction is eliminated, and operativity as an input device can be improved.